Plutonia
Plutonia, es una pony plutonica (una pony de plutón) Tiene 18 años. Apariencia Es una pegaso, tiene los ojos negros, el cuero y el pelo blanco, y detalles en las patas, alas, y pelo de color celeste. Su cutie mark es un engranaje, demostrando su talento para la robotica. Personalidad Plutonia es alegre, sarcastica, inteligente, muy rapida y habil. Le gusta dibujar y crear maquinas para ayudar a la gente y a si misma. Su comida favorita es la pizza y su color favorito es el verde esmeralda. Plutonia, tambien es: imprudente, intranquila e irascible (todos tienen defectos). Localicación Plutonia vive a las afueras de ponyville. Su casa es grande y de dos pisos. Cuenta con un diseño futurista, muebles hechos por ella con un diseño basado en astros espaciales (estrellas, satelites...) y pocos colores (blanco, celeste, variaciones de los mismos y negro) Historia Plutonia nació en Plutón (el planeta enano XD) donde vivió hasta los 4 años ya que no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de la gente y decidió mudarse a la tierra. Así pues preparó las maletas y se fue volando (literalmente con sus alas) de Plutón a la Tierra. Aterrizó delante de la biblioteca de canterlot donde decidió entrar y leer lo que necesitaba para saber la historia de Equestria. Cuando estaba cogiendo (agarrando) un libro le cayo otro libro en la cabeza. Plutonia, después de recuperarse del golpe, observó el libro. En su tapa ponía: Mecanica. A Plutonia le llamo la atención y decidió leerlo, la impresión fue tal, que decidió dedicarse a la robotica. Con 7 años se decidió apuntar al concurso nacional de inventos hechos por potrillos. Plutonia, estuvo dias y noches ideando y probando su invento (un poni robot que come, bebe, habla, siente y crece como un poni normal). Plutonia dejo pasmados a los concursantes, a los cientificos y a la princesa Celestia. Gracias a eso descubrió su talento por la ingenieria y la robotica (y apareció su cutie mark). Con 14 años, Plutonia decidió mudarse a Ponyville, donde fue "recibida" (arrollada) por Fluffle Puff XDDD,decidió hacer su casa a las afueras donde esta actualmente. En EG En el mundo humano, Plutonia, es la ayudante de la profesora de robotica, en Canterlot High. Cae muy bien, tanto a los profesores como a los alumnos. Amigos/as Fluffle puff Candy mint Spring Sun Melody Star Pluie Princesa Saturnalia Galeria =^w^= Plutoniaa.png|Plutonia, la pony de Plutón X3 Plutonia 6.png|De potrilla X3 Eqg base 4 by firepony bases-d69l4st.png|Plutonia en EG Base 4 they were just three harmless girls by elaineawesome-d8795nu.png Plutonia 4.png Plutonia 5.png Plutonia RP.png|Plutonia con RP Plutonia 3.png Emporion.png|Emporion, su mascotitah XD Plutonia cutie mark.png|su Cutie mark N40M1.png|N40M1, el metaponi (creación) de Plutonia Plutonia X3.png|Hecho por Quilava58 GRACIAAAS Plutonia pez.jpg|Plutonia versión... sirena(? 16 - 1 (2).png|este dibujo no lo he hecho yo gif Plutonia.gif|Un dibujo/gif hecho por mi Frases -calla, calla, que estoy trabajando. (Zape Curiosidades -Plutonia y Saturnalia, eran las unicas ponis plutonicas, con estados de animo. -Desde que nació, ha podido volar a la velocidad de la luz. -el rastro que deja al volar es tan brillante, que de lejos parece el rastro de una estrella fugaz. -Es capaz de resistir muy bajas temperaturas. Cosa que no suele mostrar ya que ella odia el frio, pues que le recuerda a su planeta natal (Plutón) -Como todos lo ponis plutonicos es inmortal y dejan de envejecer desde los 16 años. Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Articulos OC Categoría:Pegasos Femeninos